Salad Boy
by RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow
Summary: "You're on your own, you have no friends-" The sad story of how Enjolras was bullied in high school by Pierre, the National Guardsman. Salad Boy? Don't ask me.


**Mars is on vacation, but she sent me about twelve stories to post. Okay, maybe two. Anyway. Here you have..."Salad Boy".**

Forgive me. Please. -Marseillaise.

"You're on your own, you have no friends-"

Enjolras turned red as the blood of angry men rushed to his face in embarassment.  
"REALLY, Pierre? REALLY? High school was just...a really awkward time for me, okay? Did you NEED to bring that up? And I did have friends. Prouvaire and Combeferre."

The army officer, Pierre, smirked. "What was it they called you? Salad boy?"

Courfeyrac was on the verge of tears laughing. "Salad boy, Enjy?" he gasped.

Jehan nodded seriously. "No one talked to him for basically the whole time, except me, Combeferre, amd Feuilly. Salad Boy...oh my gosh..."

Enjolras glared at Pierre. "It was an unfortunate accident. Remind me to shoot you."

Pierre grinned. "Salad boy! Salad boy! Salad boy!"

***FLASHBACK****  
Lycée du Paris, 1823

Michel Enjolras walked through the doors of the school. It was his first year, having finally convinced his parents that he didn't want tutors.

History was first. Enjolras caused quite a disturbance, what about defending Robespierre and all.

Then was math. Enjolras was rather good at math. That went fine.

Then lunch. Enjolras had packed a yummy green salad for lunch. But, lunch was in an entirely different building across the campus.

"What have you got for lunch, Mickey?" sniggered Pierre, a bully.

"Salad," grumbled Enjolras, "now shove off."

Pierre did so, but not without first sticking a piece of paper onto Enjolras' back, unnoticed by the blond. It read, "Salad Boy".

Enjolras, walking to the building, passed a gamin on the street with no food. Enjolras was lost, and hungry, so he sat down next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Enjolras."

"Feuilly."

Enjolras nodded and opened his salad. "Ugh, tomatoes. Do you want my tomatoes? I hate tomatoes."

Feuilly shook his head.

"Have you got lunch?" asked Enjolras.

Feuilly shook his head.

"Well, I have a lot of salad, so I can share."

"I'm fine. And by the way, you have a sign taped to your back that says 'Garçon Salade'."

Enjolras pulled off the sign.

Just then, Pierre came sauntering by. He had been following Enjolras. "What now, Salad Boy? Trying to make friends with dirty gamins because you can't make any normal friends?"

Enjolras glowered, his gaze full of icicles. Metaphorically speaking. "I am trying to eat. Kindly mind your own bussiness."

Pierre smirked. "Right, Salad Boy. And when I tell the Headmaster you were off campus?"

"I was lost. And anyway, if you tell him that, you're giving yourself away. You're off campus, too."

"Whatever you say, Monsieur Salade."

Enjolras ate his lunch, ignoring Pierre. After lunch, a boy with brown hair and no fashion sense walked up to him and said, "was Pierre bothering you? Because I need an excuse to get back at him."

Enjolras nodded slowly.

Jehan walked up to Pierre and calmly recited the chourus from La Marseillaise: /aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos batallions! Marchons! Marchons! Qu'un sang impur, abreuve nos sillons!/ (to arms, citezens! Form your batallions! March! March! To spill the enemy's blood over the land!) . Then, he smiled and said, "you're the enemy here."

Pierre looked very creeped out. "I thought you were a poet, not a...weirdo. And isn't that song illegal?"

Jehan nodded and smiled sweetly. "And don't forget, I like flowers."

Pierre looked suitably creeped out.

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

Enjolras had two friends, Jehan and Combeferre. And Feuilly, but he only got to see the latter rarely.

"Salad Boy!" called Pierre from accross the history classroom, "can you clarify something for me?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and ignored Pierre. Jehan smirked a bit and said softly, "I really, really want him to do something to me. I have a great revenge strategy."

Combeferre didn't hear because he was reading his book.

After math, the trio went to lunch. Enjolras opened his lunch to find...Salad!

"Crud..." he whispered.

Combeferre winced sympathetically, and Jehan blinked.

Pierre, of course, noticed. Gleefully, he announced to everyone in the room that "Salad Boy has returned!"

Enjolras, in turn, stood up and began making a speech.

That ensured that no one other than Jehan, Combeferre, and occasionally Feuilly talked to Enjolras for the rest of high school. They were both intimidated by him and afraid of Pierre.

***END FLASHBACK***

"I AM NOT SALAD BOY!" screamed Enjolras.


End file.
